


Acceptance

by meeklycute



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, M/M, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeklycute/pseuds/meeklycute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Kamukura had a rough life. Being a  a half sibling to three powerful siblings in a family that only strives to be the most powerful in the business world,  he is the neglected child. When he thinks that he'll be left out of the running to inherit the company, his father sent him to a boarding school to attemp to date Sonia Nevermind and try to get engaged to her. But as he spends more time at the academy and with his family  he questions his path and starts to going down one he never though he would want to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginning

Looking out the window of the ferry I began questioning the past four hours. It was strange , out of the blue my father wanted me to quit my job at the corner store. Then again he was part of the reason I would need one as Im shunned from the family.

Only reason am I even born is because he was having an affair behind his wife's back with his secertary who ended up dying after giving birth to me from going ill after giving birth to me. But he still acts like it is nothing at all when it could of gotten out he had an affair and ruin his own company. Im not surprised his wife ignores me as Im not even part of her flesh and blood. Nor am a I no surprised Izuru and Celeste were horrible to me ever since childhood.

One thing I never got was why Ishimaru was hardly around, infact he was with grandfather and uncle almost all the time. Maybe that is a blessing in disguise because I only had to deal with two of them instead of three. Celeste was looking down at me like I was a mutant that shouldn't exist . Izuru on the other hand is unreadable , he is too hard to tell what he thinks besides him usually muttering about how boring something was.

But what I would give to be in there shoes, to be recognized as a someone. To be given a chance. Up until today, I was given the minimal to live and they were given everything they wanted. I was always force to use my mother's maiden name , Hinata as they didn't want me to use the family name unless it was actually important. And they put me in a normal school, where I had to walk home by myself to the manor so no could find out who I was associted with .

They never consider me more then a person who was there and I was left out of becoming an asset to the family.Meanwhile Izuru has been becoming a strong businessman and has become a higher up for Kamukura corp, the company that is the families. Celeste became a world wide hit with her being a young high roller in gambling tournaments. And Ishimaru has been shaping up to become the mayor of Towa City with the course of studies he will begin taking in high school.

Funny thing is Celeste and Ishimaru are younger then me and they are more reliable then I am. Which is why I had to accept father's deal to try to convince Sonia Nervermind into marrying me so I can become one of the higher ups at her parent's IT company which is more powerful then Kamukura corp.

Its the only thing that'll get them to accept me as a member to prove that I...

A large horn ceases my train of though and I looked up from the window. "Students we are almost to Hope's Peak. We will be there in ten minutes so please make sure all luggage accounted for and your trash isn't on the ferry , thank you." the helmsman said through the intercom. All my bags are underneath my seat so I didn't worry about what the man said.

My eyes instead wander around the interior of the ferry to around some students. Who quickly caught my eye was a guy who looks around my age and has hair that can be mistaken for a cloud glued onto his head. He was deeply reading into the student manual we were all given as we walked on to the ferry.

I would say hi but to interrupt someone is rude so I decided to let my eyes wander again and I found a girl who was off in her own land. She was staring into her game system's screen and had the same expression , trying hard to concentrate.

Again too deep into though to even try to say hi to. After a few more times of my eyes wandering around my new peers that are caught up in their own worlds, I gave up and stared at the window again. It was then I realised the seagulls were squaking louder and that we were getting closer to land. This ferry we are all on is going to take us Jabberwock Island aka Jabberwock Academy which is where the most rich and elite go to learn to become independent in there fields mainly for bussince. As long as you had a scholarship or paid the expensive fee you were in . In other words I was set.

This is where my journey begins where my destiny is calling...

After the ferry stopped and we all gathered our luggage, student representatives from the student council help us get our rooms assigned. Since we were all new around here it was recommended we don't leave off the first island and wait until tomorrow after orientation and the tour. Not like I would anyway because it is late out here. Once I was told where my room is , I took my luggage , went straight to the dorms, and got to my door. After I get in and leaving my luggage at the door, I just threw myself on the bed thinking back to the practically insane idea my dad told me.

It was really dumb in all honestity, trying to get a girl who may not even like me into marriage by graduation is silly. But if this is what takes recognition , I'll do it . *yawn* I can't wait until tomorrow when Im offically a student after orientation. I slowly close my eyes going into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters might slow but dont worry it wont be at this speed for the entire story.


	2. Chapter 2

Grudgingly waking up , I look around my surroundings for the clock. Once I realised it was 6:30 AM ,I start walking to my suitcase and pulling out my clothes for the day .I can't be late this morning to the orientation as first impressions are major, this is the only time I can give some people an idea on me and at times those impressions will stick with them.

After checking in the mirror that I was dressed in my new clothes to make sure everything is in looking fine, I leave out the door and start heading towards the entrance of the bridge .We are suppose to meet there so the student council woukd walk us over to the orientation. As I walked out of my room and to the entrance of the lobby of the dorms plenty of students were there. Seeing all these elite people make me nervous. I then mentally slapped myself . You can't be nervous , you are on there level now, Hajime.Remember first impression is key, dont think about being nervous otherwise it'll show. That though kept running through my head as I walked to the bridge.

Once I arrived to the bridge everyone was lining up by grade so they could get everyone to there seperate orientation , which you can tell by the signs they put up.I was starting to walk to the line where the first years where when all of a sudden I accidently tripped on a rock causing me to almost stumble to the ground but then someone catched me by the back of my polo. "Are you alright?" the person asked me as they released my shirt when I started to set my feet on the ground ."Yeah Im fine ,thanks for catching me." I tell them as I turn around and I realised its the guy with cloud fluff hair.

I stare at him for a moment, noticing his clothing choices . What stood out was the dark green jacket that looked very faded and ripped on the ends . He stands out as he doesn't look like most people in the school Ive seen so far. He might be in the scholarship program ."No problem, as long as your fine, that is all that matters . There is no need to thank me." he tells me, brushing of my thanks as if he did nothing. 

As he was about to walk ahead to the line, an idea clicked in my head suddenly."Hey, do you want to talk while we're waiting?" I asked him. " Well I got nothing better to do." telling me his answer with a smile. Perfect, I'll start "befriending" others so I can seem nice to the peers.."So what is your name?" I asked him.I have to start somewhere to be on good terms with others plus I may as well learn it for future reference. " Nagito Komaeda." he tells me. That name sounds familar, I'll have to look into it later. I smile back and him and tell him my name."Nice to meet you Nagito, I'm Hajime Kamukura." It feels great to actually get to use my actual last name and not my mother's for once. 

We both walked to the line and made small chat which was nothing special . Luckily he didn't press for anything about my origins yet so Im safe for now.A bit of time passed and our line was escorted to the center island where they made a gigantic stage and have rows upon rows of wooden chairs two of front rows were filled up with the first year staff . We were told to get into a chair so the orientation could start. I sat in the first seat I saw and waited patiently for it to start.

I'm so glad that thing is over. It went on even after the staff had there speeches, and it was just needlessly long. As we're getting up to go into groups for the tour of the other islands, Nagito walks up to me. "Hey Hajime, want to go with me on the tour? " he asked me with that smile on his face. How can he smile like that all day?"Sure I dont see why not." answering to his invite. His grin widen . "Great, Im glad you don't mind being with someone like me." He tells me as he starting walking back in the direction he came in. As I follow in his steps , I think about what Nagito just told me. It feels so off but I have no clue why. Then again its a feeling that in the end will have no meaning . I pushed aside that useless though and continued to walk with Nagito to a group.

I am walking back to my dorm, after the tour was over to start unpacking. The tour actually wasn't that bad and school is actually intersting for once , with multiple things for us to do after school. Nagito wasn't bad either, he actually did a bunch of research in advance and was actually outdoing the tour guy on smaller details which was amusing. But I can't get attached to anything as it will drag me down in the grand scheme of things. As my father told me before I left, in the world we live in to be on top you must play dirty and have no strings attached as in the end it could be fake. When I reached my dorm I open my door and sigh. This will take a long time.

As I was moving the last of my clothes into the dressers ,I started to think a plan to get Sonia to notice me. Sure being "nice" is a decent start but it'll get me so far. I might have to look into what she likes and figure out the types of people she enjoys. But that is all basic. It took me a while to eventually not try too hard but put in effort. Again I'll have to figure this out as father pulled me out of my job last minute , only telling me the basics like her age , showing me what she looks like ,and then basically told me to figure it out. If he wants me to work hard for my inheritance , Ill do it if it kills me. Sadly I dont have a clue how to work for it.

After I closed my drawer my eyes glancing around to make sure I didn't leave anything untouched after working hard to unpack. It is basic as my room was at the manor , nothing eye catching is in here just everything dull. *Yawn. I wonder how late it is. I took out my phone from my pocket and it said 8:00 pm. I can't wait for tomorrow as I am suppose to have classes and there is a possibility Ill meet Sonia. Grant it , that chance is low though as she is in the second year classes. But I am pretty sure I will eventually, Ill just have to be myself for now and blend in with the crowd until I can meet her and have a plan to start somewhere. For now I should just start going to bed.

While I was getting my pajamas on I started to think back to what everyone else in the family is like. They all are professionals at something and are successful at what they do And yet here I am , trying to figure out ways to bite tooth and nail so I can win Sonia over , become a higher up in her family's IT company, and get part of the Nevermind's fortune . It all feels weird though. Im the last person who should do this. I can understand why they don't let Izuru do this because he is dating someone, but why not anyone else?Why was I chosen? I know I shouldn't question this .If this is the only way I can get to the top and be accepted, then why should I care? After that , I walk to bed with no second thoughs on the subject and went straight to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and enjoyed it because I feel more motivated to make this story and make everyone happy along with myself on it.


End file.
